Cloud Nine
by CrimsonDeep
Summary: Why in the world will a sex god like Seth Clearwater, be interested in a lonely awkward shy girl, let alone fall in love me. Please give the story a chance! And i know stupid title couldn't think of another one! Oh and there are changes in the chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story about Seth imprinting on a 15 shy girl named Tiffany. I know these stories have been done before, but I wanted to give it a try! The story would be changing POV's. Please read, and review, reviews make my day Please enjoy!_

_Summary: Why in the world will a sex god like Seth Clearwater, be interested in a lonely awkward shy girl, let alone fall in love me._

_**Tiffany's POV**_

"Rise and shine, Princess" my mom said while opening the curtains.

I groaned and threw the covers over my head to block out the little sunlight that showed.

"Come on Tiffany, you have to get ready for school" my mom said and pulled the covers off of me.

I got up and went to take a shower, before I got in I looked at my reflection, I looked a little different compared to the rest of the people on the rez. My mom was full quiolluiote while my dad in the other hand was half Caucasian and half quiolette I have long black hair that curls a bit at the end I had a light tan, and had bright blue eyes that I inherited from my father. Buy unfortunately I inherited my mom's height and I was barley 5"0. I got into the shower I dried myself off brushed my teeth I put on some skinny blue jeans and didn't even bother putting on a shirt I just threw on a back hoodie, I put on my chucks and did my makeup top and bottom eyeliner.

I raced downstairs since I took in the smell of my mom's pancakes

"Good morning, Tiffany" my dad said while reading the newspaper

"Good morning" I replied politely

I sat down and folded my arms on the table waiting for my pancakes

"So Tiffany are you going to try out for any sports" My dad asked with a smirk on his face

I rolled my eyes, last year I tried out for softball it didn't go so well, I ended up with a concussion

"Adam, just leave Tiffany alone, I am sure she didn't mean to get hit in the face with the ball" My mom said while scolding my dad

My dad muttered something in the line of "Not very coordinated our daughter"

I sighed and my mom put a plate of pancakes with some OJ and I dug in.

"Honey hurry up or you're going to be late" My mom said

I fake gasped and my dad laughed and my mom rolled her eyes

I went and got my book bag and put it over my shoulder

"Bye mom bye dad" I screamed and headed to school

**At the school parking lot:**

I scanned though the sea of students and I found my best friends, Laura, Nathan and Drew. I smiled at myself and made my way over there.

"Greetings and Salutations" I said, they all smiled warmly at me

"Hey" Laura said and gave me this weird look

"Hey" I said slowly and awkwardly

She rolled her eyes and pointed at a direction I turned to see what or who she was pointing at and that's when it hit me she pointed at Seth Clearwater.

I felt my heart pound faster and I felt blood creep up to my cheeks. I smiled to myself and turned around

"Still crushing on Seth" Drew said

"What do you think" I said embarrassed

The bell rang signaling we have to go to class

Laura and I said goodbye to the guys and headed to class

"Why don't you say something" Laura said

I scoffed "Yea sure I will just walk up to him and say hey I had a crush on you since 7th grade" I said sarcastically 

"What do you got to loose" Laura said "I am just trying to help you, maybe he will like you back" Laura said

I rolled my eyes, I highly doubt that

"Yea sure ever since he got really tall and really buff all he does is hang around with the big dudes" I said

Laura sighed

The big dudes consisted of Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quill, Jared, Brady, Collin, and of course Seth they were all tall and had muscle and lots of it like they were totally ripped

Laura waved goodbye to me and entered to her Spanish class

I kept walking until I reached my destination History class.

I had history with nobody I knew but Jacob and Paul were in this class they failed 10 grade history, I have been told

I sat in my assigned seat and Paul and Jacob sat on my sides I mentally cursed I was very uncomfortable.

"Ok class we are going to get into groups so work with who you are seated next to and answer the questions on page 451 and 452 " I sighed and put my head down, I hate group work

"So" I gasped at the deep voice

"Sorry didn't mean to scary you" Jacob said trying to contain his laughter while Paul in the other hand just laughed

I felt myself turn bright red

"So do we split them or do them together" I said in a low quiet voice

"We can split them, but Jake and I aren't the brightest" Paul said

I was hesitant about that I was a straight A student I didn't want to risk that, "How about I do them all and I will let you copy" I said

"Ok, thanks" Paul and Jacob said

I finished the work and let them copy. Finally the bell rang and I ran out of class, then I bumped into a wall? I think, I fell straight to my ass

"Are you ok" I heard a familiar voice say

I felt hot arms pick me up, and then I met a pair of beautiful warm eyes… Seth


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, I will like to thank my first two reviewers, for taking their time to read this story. So here is the next chapter, pleas review I want to know if I am going on the right track and if people actually like it! _

_Summary: Why in the world will a sex god like Seth Clearwater, be interested in a lonely awkward shy girl, let alone fall in love with me._

_**Tiffany's POV**_

Seth… My breath picked up I felt my heart racing and I felt every nerve in my body go hay wire from his hot touch, and I felt the blood run to my cheeks, the way he looked at me, it seemed as if he adored me. I am not sure how long Seth and I looked into each other's eyes, until he smiled awkwardly, and let me go. I whimpered at the loss of his touch.

Seth looked at me "Are you ok?" He asked again concern in his voice.

I was embarrassed at the fact I was too preoccupied looking at his beautiful eyes to answer the first time he asked.

"Umm- y-yea-y-yea" I stammered, I mentally slapped myself

Seth smiled, so he found this amusing

"Seth lets go" Paul whispered to Seth

"I guess I will see you around?" I said unsure if he will want to see me again

"Guess you will" Seth said and smirked at me and then he left.

"Damm Paul what a fucking cockblock" I whispered to myself and I swear I heard Seth and Jacob laugh.

_**Seth's POV **_

I was walking the halls, trying to get to my next class when I felt a person bump write into my chest and then I heard a thump.

"Oh shit" I mumbled

"Are you ok" I said to the girl on the floor, I helped her up and she lifted her face and my whole world stopped. I got lost in her big bright blue eyes. I admired her perfection the way she was different from everybody else on the rez the way her lips where pink and plump her cute tiny nose. I couldn't look a way she was my everything now, she was my only, my only. Then it dawned on me I just imprinted! The felling was so surreal, sure I seen some of the pack thoughts about their imprintes but I never knew that the bond was so strong. I heard someone clear their throat.

I smiled awkwardly, and let her go I heard her whimper, I wondered why.

"Are you ok" I repeated the question this time I was actually concerned

"Umm- y-yea-y-yea" she stammered and boy was it adorable especially the blush upon her cheeks.

"Seth lets go" Paul whispered

Damm Paul always having to be the buzz kill!

"I guess I will see you around?" she asked I smiled knowing my answer was of course

"I guess you will" I responded while I smirked at her and I left with Paul and Jacob then I heard her say "Damm Paul what a fucking cockblock" Jacob and I laughed while Paul just rolled his eyes

"Nice imprint you got there" Paul said I smiled widely, all that was in my mind was her and her angelic voice, shit I never asked what her name was

"Shit, I don't know her name" I told Jacob and Paul

"It's Tiffany, Paul and I have her in our history class", "oh yeah she is a goody too shoes, she did the whole assignment for us" Paul said

I got angry at the fact that they were using her

"You guys are assholes for using her like that" I said anger tracing every word

"She offered" Paul defended himself

I rolled my eyes and headed to science, not even listening, just thinking about Tiffany.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Seth's POV**_

Science class was going by so slowly, all I was thinking about was Tiffany, her eyes her lips her voice her blush. God this imprinting thing turns you into such a sap!

I felt something hit my head, I turned around to see who it was and It was Collin, he signaled me to open the paper that hit my head. I rolled my eyes and retrieved the paper that was on the floor

I read the note and it said:

_Why are you staring up into space? Is everything ok?_

_-Collin_

I got my pen and wrote down I smiled because I automatically thought about Tiffany.

_Everything is great, no more than great it's a perfect day. I just imprinted!_

I threw the note at him, I turned around and I heard him gasp, I rolled my eyes really? Imprinting isn't bad; it's one of the great perks about being a werewolf.

I waited for the note to come but it never did, wow Collin must be really shocked. Man this class is long just 5 more minutes for the bell then its lunch time, and if I am lucky I will get to see Tiffany sitting somewhere around the cafeteria.

4 more minutes…

3 more minutes…

2 more minutes…

I was getting so impatient!

1 more minute…

5, 4,3,2,1 RING!

Finally I hurried up, and practically ran out of there, but I had to wait for Collin!

"You Imprinted" He whispered screamed

"Yea, is there a problem with that?" I said

"That is so weird, and it was "rare"." Collin said and made cotation marks with his hands at the end of rare.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Collin asked

I smiled "Tiffany"

Collins eyes went wide "Tiffany Ray?" He asked

"I don't know her last name?" I said a bit disappointed on how little I know about her

"Does she have light skin long black hair blue eyes and is a tall midget?" He asked

"Yea sounds like her, what about her?" I asked very defensive

"She is fucking hot" I punched him

He laughed "Well it's true" He defended himself

"So how do you know her anyway" I asked a bit curious

"I have her for my English class" Collin said

"Is she nice?" I asked

"Never talked to her" He said

I nodded my head and made are way to the cafeteria we went and made line, when I heard a small angelic voice… Tiffany I tried my best to not listen to her conversation but I did anyway

"So do you think he likes me?" I heard Tiffany say

"Well, by the looks of it I think he is into you" A girl said

I heard both the girls squeal "So I can't believe you actually talked to Seth even if it was like 2 sentences that's a really good step for you" the girl said

Collin heard this and gave me an evil smile and turned around

The two girls looked up horrified, Tiffany was blushing trying to hide her face by looking on the floor and her friend was smiling as if nothing happened

"So one of you has a crush on my buddy Seth" Collin asked looking at Tiffany

Tiffany's eyes wide, and her friend was in shock her mouth was hanging open

"The line is moving" Tiffany said

Collin and I rushed to get our food and went to go sit at our table


	4. Chapter 4

_Umm, If it's not too much to ask if you guys like the story can you leave a review even if you don't like it can you leave a review on what I could improve on, I really want to know how well my story is coming along. Thank you! :D _

_**Tiffany's POV**_

**Lunch time:**

I waited by my locker eager to tell Laura about my encounter with Seth.

"Laura" I screamed while waving my hand telling her to hurry up. She got the message and hurried up

"What?" she asked me

"Guess what happened to me?" I said while we began walking to the cafeteria

"Let me guess you finally had the guts to talk to Seth" She asked sarcastically since I am so gutless

"Close…" I said Laura's eyes went wide

"Tell me everything! I want every detail!" Laura said

"Ok, well I was walking to Math class when I bumped into something or should I say someone, and fell straight on my ass, I felt warm arms pick me up and it was Seth, dude it was like a thing you see out of a chick flick movie! We stared into each other's eyes, then Seth asked me if I was okay and I lamely stammered a yea and then Paul ruined it and I said see you around and he said guess you will" I finished with a sigh in the end

"You see what happens when you have a little courage" she said with an I told you face

We made it to the lunch line; good there wasn't a long line

"So do you think he likes me?" I asked Laura

"Well, by the looks of it I think he is into you" Laura said

Laura and l both squealed in excitement

"So I can't believe you actually talked to Seth even if it was like 2 sentences that's a really good step for you" Laura said

I smiled and rolled my eyes until the worst thing ever happen Collin turned around and so did Seth! Shit how could I not notice they were in front of me! Damm! I tried to hush my embarrassment by looking on the floor and Laura was smiling as if the conversation never happened.

Then that's when Collin opened his big mouth "So one of you has a crush on my buddy Seth" I felt Collins eyes on me

I looked at him with my eyes wide did we really speak that loud did Collin really have to embarrass me! Seth probably thinks I am such a freak!

I tried to think of some sort of plan to get rid of them and salvage the little bit of dignity I have left and finally a light bulb lit up

"The line is moving" I said knowing food is there weakness they turned around quickly and rushed to get there food and went to sit down with the big dudes

Laura and I went to get our lunch and sat down in our table which happens to be next to Seth's table is

I groaned loudly catching my friends' attention

"What's up with her" Drew asked Laura

Laura looked at me to get my approval I waved my hand telling her it was okay

Laura told Drew and Nathan. After she finished telling them they burst out into laughter I laid my head down on the table and just wished I could crawl under a rock and never come out

I felt someone pat my back I looked up to see Nathan trying to comfort me "It's okay" He said

"Yeah" Drew said "He probably likes you and God knows how long you have dreamt for that to happen" Drew finished off with a big cheesy smile

I fake smiled "Har har" I laughed sarcastically

Drew and Nathan rolled their eyes "Seriously though stop being such a worry wart" Nathan said

I giggled "Worry wart?" I laughed a bit harder "Who says that"

Nathan just threw a grape at me and gave me the finger "Hey put that finger away" I said

Nathan just rolled his eyes "Dude you're like a 5 year old"

"Yea well you could shove that finger up your tanned ass" I said

Nathan faked gasped "Did Tiffany just say a curse word!"

I shot him a glare and just continued to eat my lunch

"Tiffany" I heard a deep voice

I turned around and there stood Seth

I felt my checks burned up "Oh, hey Seth" I said surprised I didn't stuttered this time

"Hey, I was wondering if you will like to walk around for a bit? We have like 20 minite left… so yes or no…" Seth trailed off awkwardly

I can't believe this was happening to me my all-time crush wants to hang out with me. I turned to my friends for their approval. They all smiled

"Sure" I said getting my book bag and whispered to Nathan "Through away my lunch please" He gave me a thumbs up and I walked away with Seth


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I took a while to update had a BBQ! Hope you guys like it I did it in a rush!_

_**Tiffany's POV**_

I walked right next to Seth

"So" he said

"So" I repeated, wow this is starting off so awkward!

"So how old are you?" Seth said trying to make conversation

"15" I said "You?"

"16" He replied

"When's your birthday" I said trying to keep the conversation going

"March, 22" He said

"Oh so you've just turned 16 then, Happy late birthday" I said smiling at the end

Seth chuckled "Your Birthday?"

"June 6" I responded

"Let's play 21 questions, to get to know each other faster" I said

"Ok" Seth said with a happy grin

I pulled his hand and sat him down, on one of the benches outside (Wow I feel so comfortable around him, I even touched his hand!)

"Favorite color" I asked

"Black" He responded

Seth thought a little before asking me a question "Hmm, first kiss?"

I blushed I never kissed anyone "Never kissed" I responded truthfully

His smile grew even larger. Great he is laughing at me, I am so pathetic, and I am such a sad excuse for a girl!

"First girlfriend" I asked a bit smug I could play dirty too, you're going to ask personal questions so am I

"Allison Akala" He said

Allison, she was a nice girl I guess I hardly talked to her only once when I told her if I could borrow some notes, either way I was jealous

"Firs-" Seth got cut off with the bell

I sighed; we kind of hit it off

"Walk you to class" Seth offered

"Sure" I smiled up at him blushing madly, but somehow I didn't care

"It's roo-"

"302, you have Collin in that class"

"Oh, yeah" I said

"So, where is your next class" I asked hoping it wasn't too far, so he wouldn't be late

"Mr. Dun, room 101" He said

"But, that's across the school, why don't you go to class I don't want you to be late" I said

Seth chuckled "I wouldn't mind being late, as long as I am spending time with you its ok" Seth said

I couldn't help but smile at his kind words, but at the same time get confused, does this mean he has a crush on me? Ugghh! Love is so confusing

"Here you are" He said

"Thanks Seth" I said

"No problem, if you need anything just… howl" He said and chuckled at the end I really didn't get it, it must be a private joke

"Will do" I responded and headed to my seat


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming please!_

_**Tiffany's POV**_

I went to go to take my seat. I am just so happy that Seth has interest in me, or is gaining interest, but I can't help to think that it's all a game. I don't know maybe I am just really insecure.

I got my Romeo and Juliet copy out of my book bag and my other supplies for this class

I sat in my seat quietly and wai**t**ed for the bell to ring, the bell finally rang and Collin walked in with a huge grin, and took a seat right next to me. Great

"Man" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear me

I heard Collin scoff, so long to him not hearing me

"Ok class, so today we are going to read the rest of Romeo and Juliet" Mr. Mora said and the whole class groaned, It's not a bad book I actually love the book true love, but you have to do so many essays about it.

"Ok, so instead of reading it together like usual read it independently, and tomorrow I expect a summary read till the 4thact"_** (Author note: I don't know how many acts does the play have so just go with it please)**_

I opened the book and began to read but Collin interrupted me

"So you and Seth?" Collin said while looking at me and cocking and eyebrow

"What do you mean" I asked confused

"Well you like him and he likes you" Collin responded

Seth likes me! I couldn't help but blush, I am just on cloud nine I can't believe this, this must be a dream or a very sick game, that Seth and Collin are playing. I pinched myself to see if this was a dream, wow I am so weird

"Ouch" I said. Nope this is real, so this must be a game

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Collin asked

"Umm, kind of" I mumbled embarrassed

"Did you say Seth likes me, or are you just playing me" I asked

Collin gasped "No, he really does like you" Collin said, his face was dead serious

I smiled I couldn't speak I was utterly speechless and when I did no sound came out I was just so beyond happy!

"Are you ok?" Collin asked

"Umm, yeah I am going to read the book" I said and just tried my best to hide my face in the book, I couldn't read the dam book I was so happy, Seth was on my mind and I couldn't get him out! It's so cheesy but it's true.

The bell rang and I packed up and left to my last class and saw Seth coming towards me what should I do should I keep walking till he stops me or should I make a turn, decisions decisions

I decided to walk forward and I felt a hot hand squeeze my arm in a romantic gesture I turned to see it was Seth and he winked at me I smiled at him.

I walked to my Science class smiling ear to ear

"What's up with you?" Nathan asked

"What do you mean? I am in such a good mood!" I replied dancing my way over to my seat right next to him

"Exactly you are usually sad and moody, what's with the change" Nathan asked while laughing at his _"Joke" _not exactly funny if you ask me  
>I gave him my death glare and slapped his arm "Shut up" I said<p>

"That's more like my best friend I know and love" He said while rubbing where I hit him, I hope I didn't hurt him

"So really why are you smiling like the Cheshire cat?" Nathan asked

"Ok, Collin told me that Seth has a crush on me" I told him he grinned widely showing his pearly white teeth against his tanned skin

"So finally your going to get your first boyfriend" Nathan said

"Its not for sure, they could be playing a game" I told him

Nathan rolled his eyes "Doubt it because while he was waiting for you he looked at you as if you were his life support pure adoration in his eyes when he looked at me" He said

"Really, cause I swear he had the same look when he looked at me when I bumped into him earlier" I told him

"Its not a game don't be afraid to take chances" Nathan told me

"Thanks Nate, for evreything" I told him sincerely

He smiled "No prob"

The bell rang and the teacher began class

"So finish the questions on page 485 and bring a potato for extra credit" The teacher said

"Why the hell do we need a potato" Nathan asked

"We are going to freeze it with liquid nitrogen" I told him

"How did you know?" Nathan asked

"Weren't you listening?" I questioned him

He laughed "No"

I rolled my eyes

We walked out of class together and met Drew and Laura in the parking lot

"So what we gonna do today"

Drew asked playing with his car keys

"Well I don't know about you guys but Tiffany and I are going to my house to talk and have girl time" Laura said

Drew and Nathan rolled their eyes "Well we are going to have fun" Drew said "Bye" Nathan and Drew said and the went in the car and drove off

"So what happened" Laura squealed

"Really" I asked

"Tell me "She said

"Ok, calm down" I laughed "Sol we played 21 questions well it was less than 21 questions more like 3 or so anyways, but dude he likes me" I told her

"How do you know?" Laura asked

"Collin told me and Nathan said he looked at me with adoring eyes" I told her

She smiled wide "Your growing up so fast" she said

I laughed and we walked to her house…


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the wait had to enroll for school! My friend wrote this chapter! She wants to give fan fiction a try before she makes her account! Please tell her what you think her name is Maria_

_**Tiffany's POV**_

**At Laura's house**

"So if I add the acetone it will melt the cup" Laura asked me

"Yea, trust I have done this project before" I told Laura, I was helping her with her Science project she was doing something simple but with a good report she will get an A!

"Ok, just help me do the report I am not good on putting words together" She said

"Got it" I said and laid on her bed

"So, Seth house is only a 3 houses away" Laura said wiggling her eyebrows

I immediately blushed at this; I don't want to seem stalkerish "I don't want Seth to think I am a stalker"

I told Laura

Laura laughed "Tiff, I think that boat sailed a long time ago" and she continued to laugh

I glared at her and threw a pillow at her face

"Bull's-eye" I said while laughing at her reaction, ha-ha that shut her up!

"Anyways he is probably hanging out with all the big dudes" I told Laura hoping she will forget about going to Seth's house

"Yea you're not a stalker" Laura said sarcasm filled her voice

I rolled my eyes

"Anyways, those dudes think they own LaPush or something" Laura said

I nodded in agreement "But who knows maybe it's for the good of LaPush" I said

"Anyways I am bored there is nothing good to do and I am tired of doing science wanna walk around" Laura said

"Yea sur- wait a minute, are you trying to make us walk around tom see if we find Seth or something" I accused her

Laura smiled sheepishly "No" she scoffed

I raised my eyebrow at her "Come on and we could go to the new clothing store the opened, I hear the have lots of black and vintage" Laura said trying to convince me to go

"Fine, but no funny business please" I told her, I can't believe I cave

"Good thing I have money I want to buy a new shirt" I told her

"Good, cause I only have enough money for me" she said

**Out on the streets of LaPush**

I was mentally thanking God that I didn't run into Seth; Laura in the other hand was frustrated

"Let's go to that store" Laura said pointing at a small antique store

We walked inside the store and looked around, they had a lot of figurines bracelets necklaces of wolves I guess it has to do with the legends that we are descents of wolves or something

"Pretty" I mumbled to myself, I picked up a necklace of a wolf and was a sandy colored kind of resembled a Mexican wolf yeah I have an obsession with wolves

"What you got there?" Laura asked

I showed her the necklace "OH nice" she said

I took it and kept looking around the store when the door opened and walked Emily Young, although her face has those lines she is still beautiful you can't help but smile when she talks to you she has this motherly glow to her. I remember she took care of me once and it was heaven we baked! Then Sam her fiancé came in, I was intimidated by him he was just so huge

I kept walking and I bumped into Emily

"I am so sorry" I apologized to her

"It's okay, oh your Tiffany right?" she asked

"Yea" I said wow she remembers me and she only took care if me once

"I took care of you once, wow you have grown" she said

I blushed "Thank you"

Sam put his arms around her

"I am Sam" he put out his hand so I could shake it

I took it and shook it "Tiffany" I said and smiled warmly

"Yea, heard lots about you Seth can't stop talking about you" Sam said

I blushed madly "He talks about me, that's so sweet" I said

Emily giggled and Sam laughed a throaty laugh

"What you got there" Sam said and I gave him the necklace I was going to purchase

He looked at the necklace in wonder "Was this the last one" he asked me

"No I just love the color and how it resembles a Mexican wolf" I said in a small voice

Sam gave it back to me "It's one of a kind" Sam said and both him and Emily laughed like it was some private joke, I smiled  
>"Well I go to go pay for this, so see you around" I said to both Sam and Emily<p>

They waved to me and I paid for the necklace and waited for Laura she came out confused

"What did they tell you" she said referring to Sam and Emily

"Nothing, just talking since Emily took care of me a while back" I told her she dropped the subject I put on the necklace

"Let's go to the cafe" I told Laura

"Yes lets go I want a mocha latte" she said

We walked to the Coffee shop and I saw Seth Jacob and Jacob was with Renesmee Cullen, one of doctor Carlisle adopted kid

Seth turned around and gave me a big smile I smiled back at him

Laura and I went in line in back of Jacob, Seth and Renesmee

I saw Laura roll her eyes she didn't like the Cullen's very well I don't know why I think its jealousy or maybe she just feels so insecure with the Cullen's here.

"Hey Tiffany" Seth greeted me and his eyes were glowing

"Hey Seth" I said

"Yea hey" Laura said hoping she wasn't forgotten

"Seth this is Laura, Laura Seth" I said they shook hands

"Dude you sick your like really warm" Laura said

"No just overheated that's all" Seth explained himself

"Oh Jacob Nessie this is the girl I have been telling you about Tiffany and her friend Laura" Seth said

I blushed he did talk about me to his friends I love the way my name rolls out his tongue

Nessie turned around and I couldn't help but hate myself for a little bit she was beautiful I was plain compared to her, Nessie held her hand out and I shook it so did Jacob

"It's great to finally meet you" Nessie said

"Well, thank you, I guess" I said carefully

She smiled a big dazzling smile, I smiled back at her

"This line is taking forever" Laura said

"Yea but we get discounts if we have our student ID!" I said I don't want to waste 3 bucks on a latte I rather spend the 2.50 and wait

Laura rolled her eyes "You're so cheap"

I laughed

"So are you going to stay in the cafe or take to go?"Nessie asked

I looked at Laura "Do you want to stay?" she asked

"I don't care you choose" I told her

She thought about it "We are going to stay"

"Were going to stay" I repeated telling Nessie

"Wow so are we, we could get to know each other and stuff" She said excitedly

"Okay" I said. To be honest I was kind of freaked by her enthusiasm

We waited in line in an uncomfortable silence

"La, la" I mumbled trying to distract myself from the uncoftrablness

Laura laughed "What the fuck" she said

"What" I questioned her

"You're so weird" She said

"Next in line" The coffee lady said and I realized we were next

"Yes, would you like anything" The lady said

"Why do you think I am in line" I said of course I want something I am in line

"I would like a vanilla latte with a cherry on top and a piece of banana bread please I" said

"Will do, name?"

"Tiffany" I said

She wrote on the cup my name and passed it to the back and handed me my loaf of banana bread

"That will be 5.17"

I handed her my student ID

"Never mind that would be 3.39" she said sounding irritated

I handed her the cash and she handed my change Laura went and we waited for our lattes with Nessie Seth and Jacob

"Ok Tiffany" a guy said

I got my latte, mmm it smelled good, and I waited for Laura to get her drink

"Hold up, these guys ordered a lot of stuff" Nessie said while rolling her eyes

They finally called them and wow, they are really hungry they each had their own pie and a large coffee

I\I turned to Laura and her eyes were huge

We sat down Nessie sat next to Jake and I was in the middle of Seth and Laura

"What school do you go to?" Nessie smiled trying to make conversation

"LaPush High" I said

"Oh with these guys" she said pointing at Jacob and Seth

Nessie stared at me for a long moment studying my features I looked down embarrassed

"You have really blue eyes, like there really blue" She said

I nodded my head

"Yea my dad's half white" I said

"Oh, isn't your dad work as a banker or something" Nessie said

"Yea he umm helps finance the hospital" I said

"Yea, I met him once you look just like him" She said

"Umm, thanks" I said… great I look like a dude

I took a sip of my drink

"You know Seth wants to ask you something" She said

Seth coughed and glared at Nessie and she just smiled at him

"Ok"I said

"Can we go take a walk" He asked

"Laura will you be fine walking by yourself" I asked her

"No prob"She said and walked out of the Café... she is mad at me I could feel it

I got up and Seth and I walked out together

"I wanted to talk to you alone" He said

"So what do you want to ask me" I said

"Well I know this seems sudden but will you like to go on a date with me like together" He said nervously

I smiled Seth was nervous never thought I would see the day

"Sure" I said gazing on the floor

I looked up at him and he had the huge grin on his face and his eyes were glowing with happiness

"So I'll pick you up at your place around 5ish"Seth said

"Should I give you directions or …" I trailed off I was really nervous this was my first real date

"Well I can't let you walk home alone can I so I'll walk you and I will know where you live so I can pick you up" Seth said

I smiled at him

"Werewolf?" Seth asked

"Huh? Oh you mean my necklace" I said

Seth nodded, "You like wolves?" he asked

"Umm I sort of have an obsession over them" I admitted

Seth laughed

"What" I asked embarrassed

"Nothing" He said

We walked and talked about random things trying to get to know each other better and then we were outside my house.

"So here's my house "I said

"Pick you up at 5ish" He said

"Yup, thanks for walking me" I told him

"Anything for you" Seth said

I giggled I waved goodbye to him and went inside and squealed in excitement


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I decided to change the story a bit, I felt like I rushed the couple chapters and the dialouge between Seth and Tiffany is very akward and short. The story will stay the same just the friendship betweeb Seth and Tiffiaany is going to be more extensive. Hope you disregard the changes and enjoy the story as much as I am writing it. Thank you and have a pleasant morning, afternoon, evning and night!


	9. Chapter 8

Tiffany's POV

I ran up to my room, and I noticed that my parents weren't downstairs. I walked back down and looked around to see if they wrote or something. Bingo! I went over to the piano and there was the note:

Tiffany,

Daddy and I went to go dancing, if you are hungry there is some left over mashed potatoes. Don't stay awake waiting for us and we are going to be home late your father left you some money in your room by your bed sweet dreams honey and be safe

-Mommy

Eww my parents have been going out a lot trying to bring the 'spark' back to their relationship, and it's disgusting they kiss in front of me and sometimes in the middle of the night I hear things I rather not want to hear. Seriously I have been scarred!

I went back upstairs debating to Laura since she got mad at me she told me to go for it but I was a little bit selfish I will call her and apologize and make up for it by letting her dress me up for tomorrow…If he forgives me of course

Oh cool my dad left me 30 bucks

I got my phone and marked her number

Ring

Ring

"What do you want" Laura spat

Wow she really is mad "I am really sorry for ditching you like that and embarrassing you I am so selfish it's just Seth wanted to talk to me and I got carried away please forgive me!" I said sincerely

"On one condition why did Seth want to talk to you?" She said enthusiastically. Cool I got forgiven!

"Well he asked me out! Tomorrows the date at around 5" I said

"He likes you, you see! I was right he was into you! Score one for Laura" She said

"Ok I was wondering, I want to make it up to you on what I did today so can you dress me up for the date" I told her

I heard Laura scream

"Of course! We have to go shopping so I we could buy a dress and stuff since you don't own any " she went on and on good thing it's a Friday! I could sleep late and listen to her plans.

Next day

I woke up, I went to go take a shower and get ready Laura and I are going to go dress shopping and she is come by and pick me up at 8

I got my bag and got an apple, I sat down till I heard a knock, I went to go open the door and surprise it was Laura

"Ready to go" she asked

"of course" I replied

Since Laura and I couldn't drive we to the bus we finally got to Seattle mall and checked every store and every dress, none of them seemed to fit me right

We went in to a last store

I tried a simple dress it was the Marilyn Monroe dress, I put it on and I loved how it looked on me and my boobs look huge!

I came out and showed Laura

"Wow you look amazing" She said

I smiled "And I already own white high heels" I said

I put on my other clothes and purchased the dress. Laura and I came home and my parents weren't home yet they called me saying they stayed over a motel they must had a crazy night!

We watched TV for a while when it got to 4 Laura started to work on me, she curled my hair like the 50's and my makeup was dramatic I had black Smokey eyes that made my eyes somewhat pop, and red lips

Then I had my dress on my high heels and a black cardigan I know I am not going to wear it only when it gets cold!

"I did a good job, wait pose" she said holding out her camera I rolled my eyes and smiled

So all we do is wait it was finally 5 and I heard a knock my heart raced and I began to sweat "Calm down you're going to melt your face" Laura said

I laughed sarcastically and went to go open the door Seth smiled "Wow you look gorgeous" He said breathlessly

"Thanks, you look amazing" I said and he really did he had jeans and a black dressy shirt that was so tight you could see his abs I just wanted to rip that shirt off! Wow I have to calm down!

"Wait, before you guys go I want pictures" Laura said

I groaned and Seth smiled at me and held be my waist and we took pictures

"I want copies" Seth said

"No prob" Laura said "Have fun!" She said and closed the door

Seth opened his car door (He has a car a black mustang)

"You really look gorgeous… your breathtaking" He said

I blushed he knew what to say "Thanks" I said hiding my face

"So what were we going" I asked him

"Well I thought going to the movies and out to dinner wasn't good enough for you, your really special and I wanted to make this date really special" He said blushing a bit

I mentally awed at his sweet and considerate gesture

"You're very sweet Seth" I said

Seth smiled "Well Sweet is my middle name" he said cockily

I giggled trying not to snort... I tend to do that a lot

We were on the road and he stopped. He got out and opened the door for me he led me out and I saw the most incredible thing we were in a clearing and the trees around the clearing were wrapped around with twinkly lights sand in the middle was a picnic blanket and a basket

I couldn't help but hug Seth really tight

"This is so wow!" I mentally beat myself up. Really? Wow? Was the best adjective i caould get out of my big mouth!

"So I take it you like it" Seth asked, worried as if i wasnt going to like it

"Love it, Seth this means a lot to me" I said sincerley, he sure nows how to treat a girl

He smiled pleased with the answer I gave him

Seth and I talked for a long time we talked about evreything, even all of our embarassing moments I laughed and thank the Lord i didnt snort about the time he glued his sisters cds to the wall

After a while we got hungry and began to eat and let me tell you the food looked gourment cooked their was choclate cake! Mhhhhh

"Wow this is good cake" I said devouring each bite

"Why thank you" Seth said smugly

"You made this" I asked amazment filling my voice

He nodded

"It's really good" I said

The date lasted for an hour and a half and boy was it great but I felt a strong pull, I wanted him needed him it was a strange overwhelming feeling.

"I guess I have to take you home know" he said disappointed

I nodded

"One thing though" he said

He helped me up and hold me close to his body and I felt the warmth radiating off his body, we began to move in circular movements we were dancing.

I looked up and met his gaze I melted, we stared at each other's eyes, then suddenly he kissed me, at first I was shocked but I felt his tongue begging for entrance and I gladly let him in are tounges intertwined until he pulled way

"What was that for" I asked breathlessly

"You never had your first kiss before and I wanted it to be special" He said blushing

I smiled widely at him and hugged him tight. I don't know whats happening to me I am falling for Seth and I don't mind.


	10. Chapter 9

The ride back to my house wasn't awkward it was full of laughing and jokes and when it was silent it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, and we never even stood silent we just talked and talked!

Seth parked his car and got out from the car and opened the door

"Ah what a gentlemen" I told him

He smiled "You know me Seth Clearwater, everyday gentlemen" He said

I giggled

He walked me to the doorstep

"So what does this make us know" I asked I know it's crazy. We only have been on one date but I feel like I have known him forever and we kissed so that obviously changed our relationship

Seth looked confused at first

"Well I really like you" He said

I smiled but I don't know were ready for that step I want to get to know him on a deeper level start off as friends and let destiny take its toll

I smiled at him "Umm, well if you don't mind can we just start out as friends and let our relationship grow from there" I told him

His smile faded a bit "Sure, buddy" He said

I rolled my eyes "OK buddy" I said while I played punch him on the shoulder

He laughed

"Ok so see you at school I guess" I told him

"Or tomorrow, you want to go the beach or something" He asked

"Ok the beach it is" I told him "What time" I asked

"How about 10 in the morning" He said

"K, see you tomorrow then" I told him

He smiled and nodded and began to walk away

"Seth, wait" He turned around

I ran to him and gave him a big hug and kissed his check

"Thanks for making my first kiss special" I told him

He smiled at me "I am glad I was your first and I hope I am your only" He said teasingly yet seriously

"Sure" I said

I walked back to the doorstep waved Seth goodbye and went to get my beauty rest for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10

Tiffany's Pov

I woke up and immediately started to get ready I was so excited and nervous for Seth's and I date!

I went downstairs to get some quick breakfast and was greeted by my mother

"Hey honey why are you up early?" She asked me

"Umm, well I am sort of gonna go out in a umm date with a boy person" I told her stuttering

She laughed and rolled her eyes "You have your dads attitude, I made waffles so eat up" She said

I thanked and quickly ate.

I went upstairs and started to get ready, but what should I wear?

Then and idea hit me, Seth is really warm I am never cold when I am with him, and today it's a pretty cold day so I decided to wear a short sleeved black V-neck so I have an excuse why he should hold me, to keep me warm! Yes score one for me, and I decided to wear jeans because wearing shorts is trying to hard

I took a shower changed and waited for Seth to pick me up.

I heard someone knocking on the door I ran to get it

"Seth, hey" I said already shivering from the cold air that hit me

"Hey" Seth said eying me complementing what i was wearing

I dont blame him its like below 50 if anything and i amm weareing a short-sleeved shirt, well he shouldnt judge clothes he was wearing jeans and a sexy black shirt that showed off all his bice- Wow i am getting way to over my heaf

"Bye mom" I screamed at her and closed the door

"So we are walking to the beach?" I asked, Not that I was lazy just the beach isnt quite near my house

"It's only 5 blocks away" Seth said

"It's still kind of far" I told him, 5 blocks 300 blocks same thing to me.. FAR

Seth laughed and rolled his eyes

In a blink of an eye he lifted me up and put me on his shoulder

"Seth put me down" I screamed at him, but secretley I liked it and i didnt want hime to let me down

"Nope I don't want you to get tired" He said

"Come on Seth" I whined

"It's so far though!" He told me

I just let out a humph and let him win this argument anyways I didn't mind he was holding me and I felt him grab my butt!

"Here we are" Seth said and he put me down

I got goose bumps; it was pretty windy and really cold

"Why aren't you wearing a sweater" Seth asked

I blushed and kept smiling "Umm, I couldn't find it" I told him wow my lying sucks

Set put an arm around me and pulled me close, I leaned against him, and he was just so warm

We walked until we found logs and decided to sit on them, he still pulled me closer to his body and I loved it evrey nerve in my body was craving more of him

"Hey Seth" I asked

"Yea Tiff" He said, while shifting him so we were facing eachother

Dont you ever get cold?" I asked curiosity covering every word

Seth looked at me confused and i decided to open my big mouth

"You know, I see you walking around without a shirt and its La Push and it gets really cold here" I rambaled on relizing that I just made a full of myself, why did I comment on him being shirtless!

He smiled cockily at me " So you see me shirltess"

"Well excuse me for wondering why a person would be walking around shirtless in the middle of winter" I said sacraticly remebering him running around last year shirtless in the middle of winter! It was snowing! Winter!

"I could ask you the same question" He said mischievously

"I dont walk around shirtless" I said We both laughed and I tried so hard not to snort! Yay no snort

"Your wearing a short-sleeved shirt and it is below 50" He said looking at me questionably

Oh crap I hope he wast on to me

"You don't say" I said trying to play it off "Feels like 70' I said

Seth just rose an eyebrow. Then a strong wind came and I shook a bit because of the coldness and instectivley Seth pulled me closer

I think he figured it out, my plan is turning into a failure now I have to waer a sweater!

"So Kim is your cousin" Seth asked out of the blue

"Yeah, how did you know" I said not remebering that I told him about Kim being my cousin

"Jared is a friend of mine, and told me you guys were realted" He said unashamed

"So you talk about me to your friends" I said teasing him, wibgiling my eyebrows

He laughed a throaty laugh and hugged me tight

I should have thought about Jared and Kim she sits at their table, I feel like an idiot!

"How did Collin get into 11th grade advanced english" I asked Seth, wondering how Colling got into a advanced english he never did his work

I am in grade 10 but took grade 11 advanced english because i was so advanced in english

Seth smirked "Well he does speak english pretty well Tiff"

"He never does anything but whine and do nothing" I said "Not even his homework" I added

"Thats our Collin" Seth said smiling and boring his eyes into mine

We suddenly fell silent, time wasn't important we were having such and intense moment when i saw his eyes all i felt and saw through them was happiness, love, adoration. I couldnt help but imagne having a life with him

"Hey love birds" A booming voice said

That broke us of our trance. I looked down embarrassed I didn't understand what was happening or the emotions going through me all I knew for csrtin was that i needed him with every fiber of my bieng

Jacob was the one who broke us from our trance

He was with Nessie and they joined us on our log. What a pair of training wheels, dont give us any privacy I thought a bit annoyed they ruined our moment

"So hows the date" Jacob aske nonchalantly

I gaped at his bluntness

"It was peachy" I said and mumbled "Until 10 seconds ago" low enough that only i could understand

Jacob and Nessie snorted and Seth laughed, well so long or them not hearing

"Well apparently we aren't wanted so we are going to leave" Jacob said smiling

I smiled "Goodbye now" I said

Seth looked at me

"You know your a feisty one" He said looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his

"Fiesty is my middle name" I said remembering his middle name being kind


	12. Chapter 11

We stayed at the beach talking and just staring into our eyes.

"It's getting late" Seth said

I looked at my phone it was 5 and we had school the next day

"Oh crap" I mumbbled "Can we go to the market really fast I need to grab a potatoe" I said remembering that I needed a potato

Seth looked at me questionably

"Chemistry" I said while smiling

"Alright lets go" He said and grabbed my hand

I instantly melted at his touch

We went into the small supermarket, we headed straight to the vegtable isle

"A buck fifty per pound" I said "I only need one, that wouldn't even be a quarter"

Seth rested his head on the crook of my neck, while i was having my monolouge

"Hey Seth do you need potatoes?" I asked hopping he could take the rest of my unneeded potatoes

"Why dont you just take them home" He said lifting his face from my neck

"Yes, i will just waltz on home with like 5 potatoes" I said sarcasticly , "Hey mom here are 4 potatoes" I said with a texan accent

Seth looked st me amused " So you want me to take them"

I nodded

"Hey mom here are 4 potatoes" He mocked me

"Your a growing boy you need your carbohydrates" I said smiling at him hoping that convinced him into taking the unneded potatoes with him

"I thought a potato was a vegtable, they are located in the vegtable isle" He said changing the subject

"There 2 in 1" I said

He looked at me cleary not taking wanting the other potatoes

I waved the bag around him "Your getting very sleepy" I said "When i say 'who want's the potato' you will say 'i do'" I said

"Now who wants the potato" I said hoping it worked

"I am not taking them" He said playing with my hair

"Fine" I said "I guess I can get super extra credit for bringing 4 potatoes" I said rolling my eyes

He laughed and took my hand and lead me to the cash registers while waiting in line he playfully nugged me

I nugged him back, although he dint move a bit

"You know what isn't a vegtable" He said

"What isn't a vegetable" I said exited for his joke

"French fries" He said smirking at me

I laughed "Really" I said and I kept on laughing holding on to my snort

I went to go pay

"I'll pay" Seth said taking out his wallet

"No, no you didn't want the potatoes. so I pay" I said handing the girl a 5 dollar bill befor Seth could

I smiled to myself knowing i won, the cashier handed me my change and we walked out

Seth walked me home holding my hand the whole time

Once we reached the threshold we lookedinto our eyes for and instance

"Well I see you tomorrow" I said blushing from the intense moment

Seth smiled "Of course, hey can I pick you up" He asked me

I smiled "Sure" I said "I will be ready by 7" I said

"See you tomorrow" He said and kissed my forehead I giigled when he did so and I waved at him

I entered my house and my Dad poped out

"So you leave at 10 and you come back at 7 holding a bag of potatoes" My dad said


	13. Chapter 12

"So you leave at 10 and you come back at 7 holding a bag of potatoes" My dad said

I gasped "Were you snooping on him!' I said

"No i wouldnt call it snooping. more like I accidentley overheard your conversation with that taxi driver of yours" He said flashing me a grin

I rose an eyebrow "Dad your such a child" I said

"So who is he" My dad asked

"A boy" I responded not wanting to have this conversation with him.

"I could see that" He said pushing me so I can give him more information

"We went out on two dates" I said

"Ah, I see" My Dad said

"So can I go back to my room or are you going to keep on questioning me" I said

"No i rather keep questioning you sit down" He said

I sat in the sofa across of him

"So whats his name" He asked

"Mom" I screamed

My mom rushed in "Whats wrong" she said confused but alarmed

"Dad is queostoning me about a boy" I said

"A boy"She repeated and turned to my face my dad "A boy" She repeated again

"A boy" My dad said

Man this couldnt get any more embarasing

"Whats his name" My dad repeated the question

I sighed loudly

"Seth Clearwater" I said

"Oh Harry's and Sues boy" He said

I nodded my head

"He is a good looking boy" My mom said "Very head strong" she continued to comment

"Alright, so I am going to go to bed, Mom dont wake me I will put my alarm on" I said

"Oh yea he is taking you to school too" My dad screamed and my mom squealed

I have cool parents but they want to know everything!

I put my alarm for 6 and called Laura telling her to not wait up , she was so exited I dont even want to replay what she said!

I showred got ready and went to bed happy.

**Morning**

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I shut my alarm clock angrily, stupid clock woke me from my dream, then it hit me Seth was taking me to school I had to look extra good today!

I quickly shot up from bed and went to go take a shower, I got out andwrapped the towel around me and brushed my teeth like 200 times, don't want bad breath now do we?

I quickly blow dried my hair, nthe same as always pin straight till the bootems were it curled a bit

I went to go change, I settled for some dark skinny jeans and a napolean type jacket with a band shirt. It was cold and i dont have any girly clothes

I went to my vanity and started with my face, well i just did the normal. eyeliner but i did the wing and i cleaned it up a bit and put a bit of red lipstick so i wouldnt look so plain

I looked at my self a B+ but hey I dont have much to work with

I got my bookbag shoved the potatoes in it and ran downstairs

"Hey mom dad" I said

"Goodmorning" they both responded

"Your up and early"

My mom nugged him and he smirked at me and I smiled back at him

"Hed Dad dont you have to go to work or somthing" I said

He looked at his watch and his eyes went huge "Oh, I am late" He rushed to kiss my mom in the lips and kiised my forehead and ran towards the door he ran in with Seth

"Oh Goodmorning Seth" My Dad said looking back at me

"Goodmorning " He responded polietley what a gentlemen

"Well exuse me I am late" He said and befor he got in the car he screamed "Thanks a lot Tiffany"

What did I do! Its not my fault he wanted to see the kid

I blushed and kiised my mom

"Wait dont you kids want to eat breakfeast? You have ab hour befor school starts" She said

Man

"Sure thank you" He said and he walked in

I grabbed his hand and lead him to the dinning table he eyed the piano and looked at me

"You play?" He asked

"A liitle" I said

"A little, oh Seth when she was younger she would compete in competitions and win" she said while serving us sausages and waffles and some oj

I blushed looked down and just ate my sausage

"This is delicious Ms. Ray" Seth complemented my mom's cooking

"Oh please call me Tula" She said

Oh no first name bases

"Oh look at the time we should be going now mom" I said

"Alright dear, Bye Seth it was a pleasure metting you drive safley" She said

We walked out of there he still had a waffle in his mouth, we got into his car and i started to apologize

"I am sorry about my Mom and Dad" I said

"Seth laughed at me. oh great

"Why are you apologizing for they are great I got food" He said

"I guess" I said and with that we were off


	14. Chapter 13

The ride to school was quiet and calming; not at all awkward.

**At School **

"Again I am so sorry about my parents they just get over excited at times" I said

Seth rose an eyebrow; he put his two unusual warm hands on my shoulders. " Stop worrying; no matter how over exited your parents are it won't stop me from liking you" he said

I blushed; then Seth was aware of what came out of his mouth and faintly blushed

Hmmm, I could have fun and tease him about it, but of course I already knew we had a liking to each other... But still It could be... FUN

.

.

.

… The hell with it, "So you like me eh" I said trying my best to keep a playful yet a fearless tone

Seth smiled wickedly at me "Of course you knew that" He said with a seductive voice

This was a total fail; I can't win against his quick wits

"Fuck" I mumbled "Nevermind" I sighed

Seth laughed a throaty laugh that made me smile huge

"Come on we don't want to be late" Seth said grabbing my hand and leading me to my first

"You know for not being a couple we surely act like one" I said with a huge grin on my face... I finally got him

Seth smiled crookedly "You know for a girl who plays piano, you don't play often" He replied

I gasped and stuck my tongue out at him and right at that moment my history teacher passed

"Now no need for inappropriateness?"

Seth stopped and I stumbled causing myself to bump into him; Luckily he caught me

I blushed but turned my attention to

"Sorry Mr." I said

He just lifted his coffee in response

Seth started to crack up and I pouted "You got me in trouble" I said trying to hide the smile that was threatening to show

"You're the one showing inappropriate behavior" He said and stuck his tongue out

"Are you mocking me?" I said exasperated while dramatically putting a hand over my chest

"Why, I think I am" Seth said sarcastically

I smiled and before I could come up with a comeback the bell rang

Seth smiled stuck his hand out so I could hold it; I brushed his hand with mine and walked away

"Why I am not gonna get in trouble again" I said and quickly ran to class

I lingered in the threshold and saw Seth giving me a playful death glare I smiled and blew him a kiss he smirked and walked away

I went to my chair and smiled to myself

It has been such a short time; and I am falling everyday more for Seth each and evreyday

"Hey look Jake it's Seth's girl" Paul said in an obnoxious tone

I rolled my eyes and laid my head down on the table "Porque" I said in my horrible accent

"You know spanish" Jake said

No duh I just took a year of spanish last year i thought instead of saying this my response went something like this:

"U-u-u ye-yeah"

I am a total fail whale!

"O-o-ok-k ok" Paul mocked

"Hey Paul don't you have something better to do like get out of the 10th grade" I said

"Burn" Jake said, and Paul looked taken back

"Yeah thats right" I said "I could be dirty" I said

Paul and Jake laughed

Oh man

"Your such a weirdo" Paul said

I smiled I don't mind being called that

He went to go sit in a chair next to mine and he rubbed my head

AI smacked his hand but it hurt me more than it hurt him

Seriously what's up with these guys are they fucking bionic? Did they fall into a radioactive substance or something?

**After Class **

I put my things back in my bag carefully; And Jake and Paul were hurrying me up

"Hurry up" Jake whined

I rolled my eyes and sped out the door; then suddenly I lost my balance and I screamed feeling my legs slip from the floor but before I plunked right on my face someONE caught me

And again it was Seth; He was really becoming my night and shining armor helping me survive all these potential life-threatening falls, ok not life threatening but surely not safe.

"Hey this is becoming routine isn't it" I said casually

Seth smiled " It's Tradition now" He said playfully

"So young and already having traditions" Paul said

Jake agreed and walked away with Paul and left me with Sth alone, not that I had an issue with that

"Umm wanna let me go now, we have class in 4 minutes" I said

"Oh, ha" Seth said

I laughed

"Hey Seth you know how you are starting to walk meto class?" I asked

"Yea" He said confused

"How about I walk you to class and we alternate, its only fair" I said

Seth looked at me amused "No" He said

I rose my eyebrow "Yes" I said

"No" he responded again

I smiled "Rock paper scissors best two out of three" I said

"The bell is gonna ring in 2 minutes" Seth said

"Don't care you are not getting out of this one" I said with a devious grin

"Deal,I win I walk you to class" He said

"If I win we alternate" I said

Rock...

Paper...

Scissors...


	15. Chapter 14

Hello! I would like to thank Mon-cheri for her help and her awesome suggestions they really did help and I am gonna try my best to add as much detail as i can..

"Rock"

"Scissors" Seth and I shouted simultaneously

"You said best two out of three I still have 2 chances" Seth said with a determined expression upon his beautiful russet skin

"Rock"

"Paper"

"Scissors"

"Rock" I confidently schouted

"Volcano eruption" Seth said happily

I loved his smile it lights up his whole face and brings more light into his deep warm brown eyes

I looked at seth while raising my eyebrow "That's not part of the game" I said in a playful angry manner

"You didn't put any ground rules"

"Seth, all rules apply, Its like macaroni and cheese it all applies" I said in a duh manner

Seth just smiled mischievously at me; I wonder what he has up his sleeves

Ring

"That was the bell" Seth pointed out

"Really? I-I did not know that" I sarcastically commented .

"Let me walk you stop being so stubborn" Sid said trying to grab my cold hand; I resisted even though my hand felt good against his massive warm hand

"We made a deal" I said stomping my foot like a 2 year old child

"Alright" Seth said with no emotion

Did I hurt him? I was just playing around? Oh no maybe I scared him or annoyed him. Well oh man.

Then suddenly after my whole inner monologue I felt the floor disappear and Seth carried me bridal style

"Seth put me down" I giigled

"Not until I take you to class" He huffed

"Come on aren't i heavy" I said

Seth scoffed

"I guess that's a no" I mumbled

I looked up at Seth studying his features while he walked through La Push High School's run down hall with the lockers made out of old wood and the floor filthy with students crumpled papers

Seth was beautiful; His face was so lively and his eyes brought so much warmth to him, they were a beautiful dark brown that reminded me of hershey's chocolate

His skin was soft despite his muscles and rock hard abs

Seth then looked down on me and smiled hugely, I smiled and looked down because of my embarrassment I felt my cheeks heat up

"Here we are" Seth said while putting me down gently on the floor

I smiled at him "Wait how do you know where my class is" I asked confused

Seth smiled like the joker and kissed me on the cheeck and left

"Ok, bye" I mummbled

What is up with that sex god

I opened the door to enter my math class and I heard the wrath of Mr. Domingo

"Nice of you to join us, how was your ride to class Miss. Ray?" said with that sarcasm teachers use

"Wonderful, thanks for asking" I responded with the same sarcastic tone

I went to take my seat and opened my notebook to take today's lessons notes... Parabolas how fun!

**After Class**

I gathered all my things and headed out the door for lunch

"Ahhh" I screamed when I saw Seth waiting for me with Collin

"Geesh, I thought you would get used to my friendly face" Seth said grinning hugely

"Hush up" I told him

"So, how have you been Tiff" Collin awkwardly asked me

"I have been great" I responded with no particular emotion

"I bet you have" Collin said suggestively while winking at me

"Ah" I responded and turned to my run-down locker where Laura was waiting for me her brown eyes looking at me questioningly

"Hey Laura how was class?" I asked her while I fidgeted with my stupid black Masters lock

I yanked it a few times until it finally popped open

"It was less interesting than this" She mumbled

I threw her a death glare and she smiled cheekily at me

I threw in my math books into my locker full of overused books and papers crumbled all over

"So, I am starving" Collin threw out

"Oh, I bet you are" Laura said sarcastically

"Anyways shall we go" Seth commented

"Actually no, me and my dear best friend Tiffany have some business to attend" Laura said possessively

"Well see you guys later" Seth said his face full of dissapitment

"Sorry" I whispered to him

Seth gave em a weak smile and walked in the lunchroom with Collin

"Tell me everything" Laura yelled at me squealing happily


	16. Chapter 15

Laura led me to the benches outside are small run down school

"Sooo?" Laura said eagerly while arching her perfectly brown eyebrow

"So?" I questioned her trying to evade anything she was about to throw my way

Oh Laura how I love that girl; She has a very exotic look, she is full Quileute but something about her just makes a person not want to look away. Maybe it's because of her slender tall stature of 5'8 or her black eyes that seem to be able to pierce through anything anyways I don't really know

Although we look different are personalities is what makes us click like sisters; Laura is unpredictable, loud, sarcastic at times, and very loyal which is what binds us I am however according to Laura innocent, as if

"Come on, you and Seth what's going on you a thing yet? " She asked "Come on please" She persisted twisting in the ratty old chair

I sighed deeply, "Always the persistent one" I tiske'd

Laura, however just smiled widely at me very wide, It actually scared me

"Ok, stop smiling like the Joker and I'll spill" I said giving up

"Go, go" She said giving me her full attention

"No we aren't a couple if that's what you're hinting at"

"But" I continued when I saw Laura slumped her shoulders in disappointment

"But, we act like one, I think it's that I am scared and I don't want to rush into anything and have it just crumble before me" I said lowly feeling myself feel more vulnerable that I have ever been

Laura looked at me concern in her beautiful black eyes

"Tiff, why are you so afraid?" She asked concern tracing every word like fingerprints in a crime scene

I smiled weakly at her; and shrugged my shoulders

Laura smiled at me and stroked my hair in a comforting manner

"I-I guess it's I feel so comfortable I feel like I can be myself and it scares me because in so little time this guy can have such an effect on me" I tried to explain to her but I couldn't describe it. I can't describe the feeling I feel when I am with him; It's like I am floating everything else is hazy and Seth is the only person in focus

"Maybe it's meant to be, or it's just first time-jitters" Laura said trying to seek the right advice

"Laurie, this isn't sex we are talking about" I bluntly told her

Laura laughed "Tiff, it's normal just calm down and let everything fall into place and you will see how everything just works out" She said

"Oh how I love your wisdom" I told Laura and she hugged me very tightly

"Ok enough of this, but unlike you I am starving" She said getting up and pulling my arm

"You said you ha-" Laura interrupted me with "Shut up"

I smiled and let myself

We entered the school again passing fellow classmates and friends but once Laura spotted the wearing color green the cafeteria door was painted she let go of my arm and sprinted

I exasperated and followed her

"You are such a fatass" I mumbled when I was in back of her in the lunch line

She turned and smiled at me

"I can't believe there is still a long line" I asked

"Well there's like 30 minutes left of lunch"

"There they are" Drew said

Nathan signaled for us to come to our table

"We got you lunches"

"Oh" Laura said delightedly and we got out of the line and went to the table

"Looky looky" Drew was beginning to say then that's when Laura shut him up by throwing the pack of grapes at him

We all laughed

"Anyway, Tiff, I was wondering if your dad is gonna help with this season's football tryouts, and by help I mean me" Drew said

"Oh yeah your dad was beast" Nathan continued

"I don't know ask him, all he does is make fun of me when I talk about sp[orts"

Nathan and Drew began to laugh

"What now?" I asked wanting in

"When you got hit-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Nathan and fuck you you are all assholes" I said angrily

"So, come on he helped the Forks school win the championships and said if your dad would help coach he can make the football team compete and stuff" Drew said begging me pratically

I looked down "Fine" I exasperated "You owe me"

"What's up with football it is such a gay sport" Laura said

"It a manly game you should know all about that Laura" Drew said practically screaming, our fellow peers turning to look at our table including Seth and all those huge dudes they are practically living Hulks

"Yeah Laura, that's why they slap their butts" I said sarcastically

"Ok you know what Tiff you shouldnt be saying anything about sports since you can catch a ball" Nathan said with an attitude yet playful we were having fun bickering with each other

"And you can't tackle, so shut up about your manly football and eat or do something" Laura interjected before I could respond

"Whoo, good come back" Drew mummbled

"Fun fact, do you know sea otters hold their hands so they won't float away while they are sleeping" I said in a matter of fact tone

"You need to get out more" Nathan pointed out

"Yeah and get a tan while you're at it you have been looking pretty pale lately" Drew added

and Laura nodded in agreement

"What are you talking about I am a nice caramel color" I said but I did notice my skin was lighter than before "It's not my fault my dads like 55% pale" I finished

"Shut it vampyra" Laura said and we all laughed in recognition of my old nickname

"How did that ever come about" I asked

"Cause we went to your Nathan's uncle house and he had that poster of that pale chick she looked like you and the rest is history" Drew explained to me

"Want some blood" Laura said showing me her neck

I pushed Laura away and the bell rang

"Seth 10 o'clock" Nathan said looking at me

I turned "Oh hey Seth" I said flustered

"Hey vampyra" Seth said grinning wide

Nathan Drew and Laura cracked up walking away

I blushed and looked down, this is gonna be one hell of a walk


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey,sorry for the late update! :( I just literally forgot! I was traveling and blah but now I am finally updating and I am hoping that I can update twice a week and then make it a routine so I can update every day! Hopefully that goal of mine works out :) **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT SUCK **

*** Before I forget sorry for all pass grammar mistakes I barely noticed them going through the story! I promise my grammer will get better. Okay on with the story and I don't own Twilight nor the characters. **

"So Vampyra?" Seth looked at me questioningly, regarding my old nickname

I smiled at him blushing like a madman, or woman

"It's an old almost forgotten nickname" I managed to say without spitting up or stuttering

Seth smirked and stifled a laugh that made his whole russet muscular body shake

"What's so funny" I questioned him raising a brow, and stopping right in front of him

"Nothing, you will soon understand" Seth said grabbing a hold of my cold wrists: I melted at his usual warm body temperature but I didn't mind It was comforting especially In LaPush ice cold

freezing weather

Seth took a hold of my wrists and led me to my old ratty banged up locker but on are way there are fellow peers up at us questionably wondering if we were a thing

"Here you are my lady" Seth said spinning me so I can face my worst enemy! How I dislike my locker Mr. B301, this locker had to be in the civil war it's an worn out brown wood like the rest of the lockers but is is banged up dent's here and there and worst of all it takes me a good 5 minutes just to get the darn thing open

I sighed dramatically when I faced it; the war is here

"Hey you ok, you're having a stare down with your locker" Seth asked

I turned and saw his warm brown eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of worry a little crease on his forehead

I smiled " I am peachy" I responded with a huge fake smile showing all my somewhat pearly teeth

I began to spin the used black masters lock

"Come on" I grunted when the locker wouldn't open I kept on pulling but no buge

"You need help" Seth asked his voice brightening up

"Wait" I grunted once again and this time I was pulling the locker in a way that looked like I was pulling a rope

"You're gonna hurt yourself" Seth said while lifting me up gently as if I was a fragile porcelain doll or food and moving me out of harms way, well moving me away from my cursed locker

"What's your combination" He asked having his russet long fingers on my ugly lock: that picture didn't quite look right to me he was too perfect to be holding an ugly lock... I am pathetic

"36-6-42" I mumbled sad at the thought I lost this battle against B301

Seth used his magical fingers and quickly opened it swiftly with no problem

"H-how did you do that" I asked amazed

"That's not possible" I continued to word vomit

"Oh Tiff only if you knew" He said letting a laugh escape his beautiful lips although one arch of his lips was a tinsy bit smaller than the other

I Laughed with him. I don't know why though

I moved towards B301 to retrieve its captives my literature book and science book and I shoved the science book in my book bag and with my left arm carried my literature book and shut the locker door so hard that it rebounded

Seth laughed and closed it for me "So much hatred for that locker" He said looking at me and grabbing my book so he was carrying it

I felt myself blush and smile uncontrollably "Thanks " I mumbled quietly "Yeah that locker of mine has put me through hell and made me late in countless of my classes for 2 years" I said

"Don't worry I'll be opening your locker from now on" Seth said in a comforting manner

"I giggled a bit "As long as you let me walk you to one of your classes" I said hoping we can come to an agreement

th sighed heavily and rolled his eyes

"You won't let this go will you?" He asked me an amused glint in his eyes

I shook my head

"How about this why don't we discuss YOUR issue, after school" Seth asked me

Is this a date?

I looked up at seth and his eyes were bright and full of hope "Of course" I said Seth looked like he won the lottery just by agreeing I will go out with him

"Well as for now then hand me my book" I asked Seth

Seth looked at me and did as I asked

"You walk to your class and I walk to mine until we compromise" I said and walked away leaving him stunned


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews they really cheer me on and here is another chapter I hope I am consistent! Remember please review!**

I entered to my english class meeting the old tired eyes of my english teacher , I smiled at him and took my seat I looked through the old run down room, it was filled with posters from plays. Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, To kill a MockingBird, and others.I took out my needed utensils a used number 2 pencil with the eraser bitten off a black pen my folder and the Romeo and juliet book.

Students then rushed in and I saw Kim, and Collin. Kim and Collin had a showdown to see who got the seat next to me first. Weird

Of course Collin have much longer leg than Kim it took him 1 stride and a half to get to the chair

"Come on Collin she is my cousin" Kim said in hopes Collin would have a change of heart

Kim in my opinion is pretty she has high cheekbones like a model and her lips my god! Are a perfect shape her teeth were pearly white against them and against her silky skin and her eyes are a brown color like a crayola

"Shut it Kim" Collin said

Collin had the characteristics of all the big dudes

*tall, not as tall as Seth or the older big dudes

*buff

Yet he was a bit smaller than the rest of them yet the same

"I am going to tell Jared! Come on she is my cousin and we haven't talked and we are in the same class! you know how heart-wrenching that is? Do you?" Kim screamed tortured I saw right through her façade but damn was she a good actor

Collin just gave her a watch you're busted looked

Kim being Kim just smiled

"Hey cuz" Kim said nicely while pulling out a wooden chair

"Hey Kimsy's how have you been" I asked her

It has been a while since we talked

"You know just being Kim and hanging out with Jare" She said smiling at the name of Jared

Ahh Jared she is totally in love with that boy

"So I am assuming you two are still holding on strong" I implied

"Hell yeah" Kim responded "Now tell me about you and Seth" She pushed and wiggled her eyebrows

"He is friends with Jared and you two tell each other everything I am pretty sure you know more about my relationship with Seth than I do" I told kim

Kim laughed "Come on I want to know your perspective" she continued to ask

I sighed "I like him I like him a lot" Is all I said

Kim squealed "We can go on double dates" She said

The bell then rang it was such an annoying brrrinnggg

Mr. Mora got up from his desk papers scattered everywhere with

"Ok class since we are analyzing Shakespeare's wonderful Romeo and Juliet I decided why shouldn't we all act it out" Mr. Mora said excitedly content with his new assignment

Half the class groaned and the other squealed

"Hold it class, I talked to the principal and he is willing to let us perform it to the whole school" He finished

And again it was half and half half groaning half squealing

I laughed

"What is so funny Tiff" Kim asked me

"Nothing I just think it is a great and funny idea"I simply answered

I raised my hand "Are we going to have to audition or something" I asked and other students were agreeing with me with "yea's"

"Well Tiffany yes but we all are going to perform so don't think you will get out of this" He said

I smiled I really don't want to do a play Mr. Mora then left the class think about what role we would like to play

"I Want to be juliet" Kim said

"I want to die" I said in a low voice I was a horrible actor

"What was that" Kim asked

"Nothing, I am sure you are going to get Juliet" I continued

"Well I don't know, Jare might get jealous of another boy kissing me, well we can fake it yeah we can fake it" Kim said getting lost in her own thoughts and her forehead crunching up in worry about Jared

"So what do you want to be" Kim asked me smiling her pearly whites oh how they are so perfect

I thought about while leaning back in my chair "The one that gets to fuck Leonardo Dicaprio" I said laughing because of the Romeo And Juliet movie that Leonardo Dicaprio came out in

Kim joined me in my laughter "Seriously" though she asked

"I Don't know, the narrator

I said

Kim rolled her eyes "Come on" she persisted then Collin came and joined us

"Well these conversation is over" I said and turned to face the front of the class

"Geesh" Collin said and Kim laughed then the bell rang

FREEDOM!

I put my stuff in and waited for Kim

"So you should help me practice for the Juliet part" Kim asked me her eyes hopefull

I looked up and in the threshold I saw Jared and my beloved Seth

"Sure" I told her

"I think I should help you since you know I am your Romeo" Jared said Kim laughed and threw her arms around Jared

"Hey Seth" I said awkwardly looking at the lovebirds with disgusted eyes but secretly I wanted what they had I wanted that with Seth


	19. Chapter 18

Seth looked at me, with his beautiful brown eyes that looked curious at me. Then his worried expression was replaced with a huge grin.

"Hey Tiffany! How was class" Seth asked me enthusiastically

I couldn't help but smile; it seemed like he genuinely cared

"Well." I began but that's when Kim joined the conversation

"It was great but then Collin joined the conversation" Kim jumped in

I scoffed "Yeah after that everything went downhill" I added with a smirk

It's not that I disliked Collin he never did much to me other than embarrass me in front of the sex God himself Seth: but he just annoyed me for some reason

"Wait Kim don't you have some business to attend regarding Collin not wanting to switch seats?" I instigated Kim wondering if Jared would react violently or destructively like Kim hinted he would

"Why, thank you" Kim told me giving me a little wink

Weirdo

"Well" Jared prompted

I then noticed hot breath on my skin, It felt good: During are whole encounter I moved closer to Seth I liked being close to him my body cried for him to wrap his arms around my waist and feel his warmth through me radiating all over me. I stayed in that same place silently thanking and praising God for the position I was in.

"Well, Collin didn't want to move, and he was next to my cousin! Then I politely asked him to move since we haven't spoken in ages," Kim said taking a quick burst of air and continued

"He said no, that he was here first blah , until I finally said that I will tell you the issue and he finally moved" Kim ended with a satisfying smile and her best puppy dog eyes

I laughed silently

"So you want Jared to kick his ass?" Seth asked with amusement in his voice

I loved the way his deep voice sounded, so strong yet calm and childlike, I couldn't get enough

"Exactly what I wished" Kim said

Jared pulled in and started to kiss her passionately

"Well that's my queue to leave; I hope you guys eww" I finished

Seth laughed and Kim flipped me off while still making out with Jared

I gasped

"Come on Tiff" Seth said while taking a hold of my hand I almost melted when his warm big muscular hand touched my much smaller one

"Wow, look at her she can multitask" I said sarcastically and Seth let out a throaty laugh

I love when he laughs and it gives me such it fills me up with warmth knowing I am the one that made him the beautiful person laugh

"You have science class next, did you remember the potatoes?" Seth asked me, while grinning devilishly at me

I laughed a bubbly laugh- WHAT!- I never do bubbly laughs, Seth you will be the death of me.

"I remember, and I also remember a certain someone not wanting to eat get the extra potatoes" I reminded him while attempting to raise my eyebrow in a sadistic way. I am not sure it worked; it felt like my eyebrow went up but I didn't have a mirror to see if I actually pulled it off or just made an ass out of myself. Knowing the way my body works and the way I am most likely I made a complete ass out of myself.

Seth looked at me "You're never going to let that go are you" He said amazed and amused

"Well I am not usually a grudge holder but refusing my potatoes is a sin!" I said mocking hurt and despair

Seth laughed his sexy throaty laugh, I examined him laughing the way he closes his eyes and throws his head back a little and you see his mouth open in pure happiness and hear the most beautiful melody-his laugh.

This makes me seem stalkerish, good thing no one can read my thoughts. If not that would really suck.

"Well before I dig myself a deeper hole-"Seth began to say; I interjected "Oh you're already in a deep hole"

"Like I was saying" Seth started clearly enjoying this- His eyes said it all they were like open doors or like an encyclopedia ready to throw out any emotion that he is experiencing

"Here is your potatoes class, and I hope you get supper duper extra credit" Seth finished off with enthusiasm on the "Super duper" part

I made a bubbly laugh again "Yeah, we all know I want that" I said and I entered my freezing cold class I guess the heating system isn't working everybody was huddled up with their jackets and close to friends to share body heat in the midst of myself analyzing the class I found Nathan sitting playing with his gum in his mouth

"Hey Nathan" I said sitting next to him

He looked up with me with is brown eyes that many people in this reservation possessed but his were oddly different they had something about it, his eyes held such a piercing gaze maybe it was his pupils they were always large. His russet skin was smooth as silk and had his hair cut short and had a good build but still slender and stands about 5"7

"Looky lookey it's SETHS GIRLFRIEND EVREYBOD Y!" Nathan practically screamed I hushed him with a slap in his arm

"The hell Nathanael Brandon-" I shut up when I felt his russet salty hand cover my mouth I mumbled attempting to say get your salty hand off my lips but of course all you hear coming out of my mouth is "bbet yonwsf ofds meof" Smooth real scary and threatening of you Tiffany

Nathan let go and I scowled at him

"Hey do you have a potato?" He asked me

"I don't have A potato I have plenty potatoes" I said making the emphasis on the A part "All thanks to your best buddy Seth" I finished

Nathan rolled his big pupilated brown eyes

"Just give me potatoes I don't want to know what you and Seth do in your free time with potatoes you nasty" Nathan said with disgust and humor in his voice I rolled my eyes and threw him one

"Here the ugliest one just like you" I said pointing at him and smiling wide content with my burn

Nathan again the king of eye rolling rolled his eyes

"Okay class" The teacher instructed I ended up losing focus turning my attention to how much Jared and Kim adored and loved each other. The way they both looked at each other was mind blowing to me, I was ranging with jealousy. They truly see like the perfect match. How I want that with Seth, well at the moment it doesn't matter what relationship we have I just want to have a relationship with him.

Yeah I am desperate

"Okay class, so put your potatoes out and we will begin the lab" The teacher finished walking to his desk filled with neatly organized papers and a his old junky computer where he determined our faith in this class

Shit I didn't listen to the directions

Thanks Jared Seth Kim for making me think about you guys… Curse you!


End file.
